I Didn't Think It Would Get This Bad
by RogueWeyah
Summary: I didn't think we would end up here when this all started, I didnt think it could go this bad.  eventual romance and angst together, this may be triggering  ... ya rating changed
1. A Knock at the Door

Ch. 1: A Knock at the Door

He knows that it is wrong and yet he doesn't care. He stands in front of his door, blood seeping from his wrist, and dripping down to his fingers and onto the floor. He punches the door and hears him coming to the door, as the door swings open his vision fades and he falls forward.

He opens the door just in time to catch him before he hits the ground.

"Kurt?" Blaine looks confused, as he sees the blood and Kurt's shallow breathing. He lifts his boyfriend and carries him into the room, sets him on the couch pressing tightly on his wrists and yelling for Puck.

"Puck come here, I need you!" He yelled back into the apartment the panic evident in his voice.

Puck came trotting into the living room and stopped short upon seeing Kurt's unconscious form and the blood on Blaine's hands.

"Dude, what the hell happened to him?"

Blaine looked up with tears glistening in his eyes.

"I don't know,' he said his voice shaking, 'just get me the gauze out of the bathroom and then get the car keys.' Puck hesitated, 'NOW!"

Puck ran to get what Blaine asked for. Blaine heard crashing in the bathroom and raised his hand up to catch the gauze flying toward him, and then he looked down at Kurt.

"Come on baby, don't do this to me come on wake up. You promised me that it would never get this bad; I took your word for it. Baby come on, wake up. "

He grabbed the cup of water that was sitting on the table and dumped it over Kurt's slashed wrists. He grimaced as he saw how deep the cuts were. He wrapped Kurt's wrists tightly to attempt to stop the flow. He tripped him up bridal style and yelled to Puck.

"Let's go man I don't know how much longer he can last."

Puck came running out of the bathroom keys in hand and they ran for the car. Blaine slid into the back seat with Kurt, as Puck jumped into the front seat and took off. Blaine frantically checked for a pulse and found one. He sighed in relief it was faint and light but it was there. He kept the pressure on Kurt's wrists, while pressing his lips to Kurt's forehead tears started falling from his eyes.

He never thought that it would get to this point, never thought he would be holding his boyfriend in his lap trying to keep him alive. When all this started he thought it would all be okay.

He came out of his trance as Puck pulled up to the Emergency Room entrance; Blaine scooped Kurt out of the car and ran to the desk. He couldn't really remember what happened next. The next thing that he was actively aware of was of himself and Puck sitting down in the waiting room. Blaine had his head in his hands trying his hardest not to cry. He didn't move until Puck taped his shoulder and he followed Puck back to a room, and walked inside. He saw Kurt lying on the bed asleep, wrists heavily bandaged. He held back tears as he walked to the bedside and took Kurt's hand in his.

"Why, baby? Why?"


	2. Why Baby? Why?

Ch2: Why, baby? Why?

Blaine sat next to Kurt's bed still holding his hand. It had been a few hours since they had arrived at the hospital, and he was still waiting for Kurt to wake up. He sighed deeply, and got up. He walked over to the door and leaned against the door frame more tears falling silently as he looked back at the bed. He saw Kurt's head twitch as his eyes opened slowly, and he walked back over to the bed.

"Hey baby." Blaine said softly pressing his lips to Kurt's forehead.

Kurt looked around confused, "Blaine, where … what happened?"

Blaine looked at him trying his hardest not to cry, "Baby, do you remember coming to the apartment."

Kurt looked at the ceiling, "I remember knocking on the door, but nothing else."

Blaine slid onto the bed and grabbed Kurt's hand lightly. "Why baby? Why did you do this? Why did you make this a huge problem? You promised."

Kurt looked at Blaine for the first time and saw the confusion and the worry in his eyes. He slid up so that he was sitting up, and rested a hand on Blaine's cheek.

"I don't know, I have no idea why it got this bad. Babes please, believe me. I never thought that it would get this bad."

"Just tell me why this started, you never told me before, but now I'm asking you seriously. You need to tell me why you started this."

Kurt heaved a sigh. "okay." He whispered leaning up to kiss Blaine sweetly. He pulled back and began his story …


	3. Jeremy

AN THIS HAPPENS AFTER NOVEMBER 8TH SO YES WE ARE ASSUMING THAT THEY HAVE HAD SEX SO JUST SHHH AND READ … IM WARNING YOU THIS COULD POSSIBLY BE TRIGGERING. I DON'T ANYTHING BUT JEREMY CRYSSSSSSSS…

Ch. 3: Jeremy

Kurt sat against the wall, head back, eyes closed, and tears dripping down his face.

For the past month he had been getting texts from an unknown number. The only thing he had been able to get out of the number was a name, Jeremy. The texts had been continuous but relatively harmless, simple texts like: 'Hey gorgeous, you're looking good today' or 'I love your voice.' Harmless texts that hadn't been very distressing, until he got tonight's.

Blaine when tonight's text came through. He heard the phone go off assuming it was Finn texting him that he was on his way home.

"Hold on babe, I think it is Finn."

"Okay."

He pulled up his text and paled slightly when he saw that it was Jeremy. As he pulled up the text he stared at it blankly, tears starting to form out of fear.

"Kurt? Kurt, is everything alright baby?" he was jolted out of his haze hearing Blaine's voice coming out of the phone.

"Yeah babe, I'm fine, but I need to go. I'll see you tomorrow okay. I love you."

"Okay, I love you too. Night."

Kurt hit the end button on his phone with a shaking hand, and pulled the text back up reading it again.

I will kill him, I'm watching you. – J

Kurt leaned against the wall, head back, eyes closed, and tears streaming from his eyes. Blaine didn't know about Jeremy and he didn't feel that he would ever tell Blaine, not after this text. He was home alone so he pushed himself off the wall and unbuttoned his shirt slipping it off. His shirt was quickly followed by his jeans and underwear. He shivered as the cold arm hit his naked skin; he walked into the bathroom looking in the mirror. He smiled slightly as he brushed his fingers over the love bite on his collar bone, left from him and Blaine's last sexual exploit. He grabbed the sides of the sink looking down and slowly lifted his head back up. His brown hair fell in front of his blue eyes as they glistened with tears still unshed.

"Why me? Why did Jeremy choose me?"

Kurt turned slowly and got in the shower. He turned the water on and stood under the water for a few minutes letting it glide down his back before reaching for the shampoo. He slowly scrubbed his hair as he thought about the Jeremy situation. He couldn't tell anyone for fear of them getting hurt. He rinsed his hair and started to wash the rest of him, still thinking. He had to find a way to cope without involving someone else. He sighed heavily and finished his shower. He dried off distractedly and threw on some sweats.

He walked down the stairs to the kitchen, walked over to the fridge and opened it. He stood with it open for a few minutes before deciding he just wanted water. He walked over to the cupboard and opened it reaching for a glass. His hand slipped and the glass went crashing to the floor. He knelt down grumbling he pushed all the broken glass together into one pile roughly. He winced as he felt a slight burn on his forearm. He looked down surprised to see blood bubbling up from his arm. He looked at with mild shock and then noticed that his mind had stopped racing. He finished cleaning up the glass and then walked back to the bathroom in a daze. He turned to face the sink

He reached for the box cutter that he knew Finn kept under the sink. He pulled the blade out and tested it against his thumb. Hands shaking he pressed the blade to his forearm and pulled. A line of blood flowed out of the cut. He pulled the blade across his arm again, sighing as he felt his body relax. He pulled the blade across his again and his mind went blank. One last pull and he set the blade down and stumbled to his bed before passing out as he hit the pillows.

Kurt woke up the next morning to the blaring alarm. He tried to himself up off his bed but whimpered feeling the cuts pull on his arm. He looked down at his arm seeing the dried blood. He got up and went to the bathroom turning on the faucet. He cleaned the cuts almost lovingly, remembering the feeling that they had given him. He saw the blade still sitting on the counter. He picked it up and saw the blood dried on it. He sighed wrapping his arm lightly in gauze and then going to get ready for the day.

He walked into the school that day feeling slightly better but his arm was throbbing. He saw Blaine and smiled at him, walking up to him hugging him tightly. He whispered in Blaine's ear to follow him, Blaine smiled slyly and followed him. Kurt pushed him into the bathroom and into a stall quickly locking the door behind them. Blaine looked confused until Kurt shoved him up against the wall, kissing him hard. Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth, Kurt smiled and moved down Blaine's neck biting and nipping until he reached his collar bone he bit down hard, making sure to leave a love bite. He giggled lightly.

"Well that was a nice good morning,' Blaine whispered, 'can I get that every morning?"

"Only if you are VERY good." Kurt teased back. They both straightened their hair before walking out of the bathroom hand in hand. Only to be met with the cold sting of being bitch slapped by an iceberg.


	4. Red Cherry

AN : I LOVE MY READERS

Ch 4: Red Cherry

Blaine stood there in shock, blinking the red slushy out of his eyes. Kurt had been right it did sting like a bitch. He looked to Kurt who was looking on shocked. Kurt shook his head finally and grabbed Blaine by the arm, shaking his head slightly and led him back into the bathroom.

"Sit." He said shakily. Blaine did just that, he sat down in the chair that Kurt had set down, eyes still shut. Kurt put a gentle hand on Blaine's forehead and pushed his head back.

"I am so sorry about this baby, just wait here. I need to go get my kit."

Blaine just nodded as Kurt vanished out of the bathroom. His head still leaning back Blaine began running his fingers along his hip. This had been what he had been avoiding, the bullying, the teasing, and the slushies' to the face. Okay maybe not that specifically. What he was really resisting was his past. His fingers found the scars on his hip, the secrets of his past. The feel of the scars was so nice. He hadn't touched the blade since he met Kurt. He knew that for some reason he didn't need to, because with Kurt, everything was okay.

Kurt walked back briskly into the bathroom locking the door behind him with a bag in his hand. He walked over to Blaine, whose eyes were still closed, and rolled, up his sleeves. Red slushies' stained like nobody's business. He reached over Blaine and turned on the faucet. He gently rinsed the slushy off of Blaine's face and out of his hair before getting out the shampoo bottle.

"Sorry baby, but it looks you have to go the rest of the day without gel. I didn't bring it today."

Blaine's shoulders slumped slightly but he nodded his agreements. Kurt squeezed some shampoo into his hands and began to wash Blaine's hair. A slight smile appeared on Blaine's face, it felt so good to have Kurt scrubbing the slushy out of his hair. His eyes remained closed until he felt Kurt start to rinse the shampoo from his forehead and hair. He opened his eyes slowly to see Kurt's biceps flexing slightly as he rinsed his hair.

Kurt pulled his arms back and smiled down at Blaine only to see a hurt look in Blaine's eyes. Kurt had forgotten that he had sliced his arm last night. He paled and pulled quickly away from Blaine, turning so he didn't have to look at him. Blaine stood up shakily and walked over to Kurt, grabbing his arm lightly making sure to avoid the fresh cuts. He looked at Kurt with tears in his eyes.

"Kurt?"

"What?"

"Just tell me why. Please, I love you; I don't want to see this."

"Baby, no, Blaine … I promise it was an accident. It won't happen again." Not where you can see it anyways.

Blaine pulled Kurt to him and rested a hand on his cheek and Kurt leaned into him.

"Kurt I love you. No matter what you do, or how bad you think it could be, I want you to talk to me. Please."

"Blaine I love you too, but it was an accident I promise."

Blaine looked as if he didn't believe Kurt. Blaine leaned in and kissed him softly. Their mouths moving in sync they backed up slowly until Kurt was up against the wall. Blaine ran his hand across the nape of Kurt's neck feeling him shiver and hearing the moan that escaped him. Blaine smiled against his mouth and deepened the kiss sliding his hand down Kurt's back and squeezing his ass lightly. Kurt groaned into Blaine's mouth thrusting his hips forward, wanting more. Blaine smirked and pulled back; he leaned over and nibbled down Kurt's neck before biting down hard on Kurt's neck, causing Kurt to gasp loudly.

"We will continue this later,' Blaine said unlocking the door and starting to walk out, 'oh by the way baby, you taste like cherry."

Kurt slid down the wall as Blaine walked out of the bathroom smirking. Damn him, I can't believe he saw the cuts. How could I have been so careless? It'll be okay Kurt just breathe. He was jolted out of his own thoughts as his phone went off. He looked down through his tears and saw that Jeremy had texted him … again.

Your boyfriend got what he deserved. A slushy wow and his first, but why lock the bathroom door. He doesn't love you, you aren't worth it. – J

Kurt looked down at the text shaking his head. He knew it wasn't true, he knew Blaine loved him but for some reason he wanted to doubt it. He pushed himself up off the floor and walked over to the sink collecting all him products, putting them back into the bag and walking out of the bathroom to put the kit back in his locker.

The rest of the day was uneventful, even in Glee practice. It was a very quiet day, but not in Kurt's head. There was a new little voice in Kurt's head that just wouldn't shut up. It had been whispering to him all day and he had been ignoring it.

After glee Blaine was waiting for Kurt to walk out of the door. He saw Kurt coming and pulled him to the side as soon as he got out of the door slamming him against the wall. Kurt gasped loudly until Blaine's lips crashed into his. Blaine kissed him deeply, running his tongue lightly across his lips; Kurt let him in and moaned as their tongues met in a battle for dominance. Kurt pushed back and bit down on Blaine's bottom lip. Blaine moaned loudly as he pulled back resting his forehead against Kurt's neck.

"You, car, now." Blaine growled out as Kurt smiled slightly and they all but ran for the car.

AN 2: you guys could it be possible for me to get 5 reviews for this chapter I will keep working on this but please I would love reviews


	5. Blaine

They stumbled to the car and got in as the engine roared to life. Blaine drove straight to Kurt's house, trying to whole time to watch road and not focus on how fucking hot the boy next to him looked. He looked over at Kurt's eyes to see them dark with lust, he smiled to himself slightly. Oh he was going to have some fun with Kurt. They got to Kurt's house and found to their relief that no one was home. They got out of the car and made it to Kurt's room. Blaine had just closed the door behind it when Kurt pushed him nito the door reaching under Blaine's arm to lock the door. Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, seeing that his pupils were dialated Blaine growled and reached up for Kurt's hair grabbing and pulling gently. Kurt's head went back and Blaine walked him to the bed and pushed him onto it, following he straddled Kurt and began unbuttoning his shirt kissing Kurt's chest as it was exposed to his vision, Blaine moved slowly up Kurt's chest nibbling lightly as he watched Kurt wriggling slightly beneath him.

Blaine sat back and pulled Kurt up by his tie so he was half sitting up. He smirked and bit down on Kurt's shoulder moving up and down. Kurt finally growled flipping them over.

"Enough of that, who said you got to play?" Kurt purred into Blaine's ear, while rolling his hips down onto Blaine's aching cock still trapped in those ridiculous pants.

Blaine leaned up and captured Kurt's lip in a fierce kiss before growling again, "Strip."

Kurt smiled slyly and pushed himself off the bed so that he was kneeling, "You first."

He began unbottening Blaine's shirt, biting everytime he undid a button. On the last bite Blaine let out a moan. Kurt smirked against Blaine's skin and moved up to his neck sucking on it. Blaine moaned loudly grabbing Kurt's hair and pulling, causing Kurt to gasp slightly. Kurt sat back up pulling Blaine with him and sliding his shirt off his shoulders. He sat back admiring Blaine's chest, he ran his hands lightly up Blaine's chest. Blaine chuckled flipping them over he leaned over to Kurt's arm and looked up at his boyfriend, whos eyes were closed. He gently kissed each cut giving them attention. He unbottened his own jeans and slid them down his legs releasing his cock. Kurt sat up and pushed Blaine back and took Blaine's throbbing cock in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down a few times before Blaine pushed him back roughly.

"Much more of that and I wont get to have any fun." He said, unhooking Kurt's jeans and slidding them down his hips. He gazed down at Kurt smiling slightly. He leaned over Kurt and kissed him deeply, sliding his tongue into his mouth and deepening the kiss. The kiss quickly turned needy all teeth and moans.

"Blaine, I … I need."

"What do you need,' Blaine said leaning down so he was right next to Kurt's ear, 'tell me."

"I need more."

"Ah I see, well let me fix that for you."

Blaine reached over to the side table drawer and grabbed the lube. He put some on his fingers as Kurt spread his legs. Blaine slid a finger into Kurt stretching him, and then quickly adding another. Kurt tried to sink his hips down onto Blaine's fingers looking for some much needed friction. Blaine chuckled curling his fingers and making Kurt scream. Blaine pulled out his fingers hearing Kurt whimper at the loss, he quickly covered his cock in lube and slid into Kurt. Kurt moaned loudly as Blaine slammed into him. Blaine continued thrusting into him.

"Shit Blaine, harder, fuck, harder."

Blaine complied reaching between them and grabbing Kurt's cock and pumping it up and down. It wasn't long before Kurt was screaming his release and coming all over Blaine's hand. Blaine wasn't very far behind and he collapsed onto Kurt with a groan. Blaine slid out of Kurt and rolled over pulling Kurt close to him. Kurt, in turn, snuggled into Blaine's chest. Blaine turned his head and pressed a kiss to Kurt forehead.

"Why don't we do this more often again?"

"Because, someone is always home,' Kurt whispered half asleep, 'and I am loud."

Blaine chuckled slightly, "This is true. I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt whispered as they both drifted off for a nap.


	6. I See You

CH 6: I See You …

Kurt rolled over in his sleep expecting to feel the warmth of Blaine, when he didn't he opened his eyes blurrily. He slid onto his elbow to look at the window smiling slightly as he saw a half dressed Blaine standing in front of the window the light from the setting sun hitting his body just right so it shown. Blaine looked down at him smiling and leaned down for a kiss. The kiss was sweet and quick.

"Hey you, I was hoping you would wake up before I had to escape. I love you, but I have to go and you need a shower. I heard your dad get home about fifteen minutes ago."

Kurt pouted, "I wish you didn't have to go."

"I know,' Blaine whispered pressing his lips to Kurt's forehead, 'but I have to love. I will see you tomorrow I love you."

With that Blaine opened the window and scaled the tree outside it, all before Kurt could answer. Kurt got up to stand by the window and watched Blaine run to the car and start it up to leave. As Blaine pulled away from the curb, Kurt started to turn away from the window, but as he turned a flash of black across the street caught his eye against the snow. He turned quickly and stared across the street, standing there in black jeans, and a black leather jacket with a deep blue shirt on stood a figure. The figure waved briefly, before turning and walking down the street before vanishing around the corner. Kurt stumbled back from the window eyes wide, that had to be Jeremy there was no one else that it could be. He heard his phone go off on the desk across the room. He turned his head and walked toward the phone, when he saw the text he went even paler.

Looking good gorgeous, I know you saw me. –J

The phone dropped from his hand as he walked to the bathroom in a daze. He turned on the shower and turned on the water. He stepped into the shower and began washing himself slowly.

Why does he show up now? Kurt asked himself. He always shows up on the moments that I am happiest. It is like he knows that I am finally happy again and then he has to be my own little personal cloud of disappointment.

Kurt finished his shower and got out. He stood in front of the mirror examining his arm, and running his fingers gently over the cuts that ran there. He pulled the blade out from its hiding place inside the medicine cabinet and stood there considering it. He had promised Blaine that it was a onetime thing, which meant that he couldn't do it again right, but he remembered how the blade had made him feel. It had calmed his mind, he had stopped thinking, but he couldn't use his arm, he had promised Blaine it wouldn't happen again.

He looked down at his body contemplating where, and then he saw his hip. He placed the blade on the skin there and pulled. A line of blood appeared there, he pulled again and again until there were ten lines on his hip and the blood was slowly sliding down his leg. Kurt backed up against the wall and slid down to the floor, he just watched the blood pool and slide down his side. He leaned his head back against the wall and sighed in relief. He sat there for a while before pushing himself up off the floor, grabbing his sweats and going to bed.

Across the street from Kurt's house stood a figure dressed in black. He watched the upper window until the light went off and then he knew that Kurt was asleep for the night. Jeremy walked off toward his car, got in and revved the engine. He drove off down the street and pulled off the main road. He drove down the dirt road until he came to a rundown old shack. He got out of his car and walked inside. Covering the walls of the shack were thousands of pictures, all of them of Kurt. Jeremy looked around smiling and found a blank space to add his new picture from today. It was, again, of Kurt. This time; however, he was standing at the window naked, Jeremy studied the picture and saw something strange on Kurt's arm. He looked closer and saw 5 angry red lines down his forearm. His forehead crinkled in disappointment. His beautiful boy shouldn't need to do that to himself.

Never once did it cross Jeremy's mind that he might be the reason for Kurt doing what he did.


	7. The First

Ch. 7 The First …

He was running, and running fast. He stopped short looking behind him to see if the man was still chasing him. He was looking desperately into the darkness behind him when he heard a bang next to him; he turned to see a mocking face smiling at him with shining black eyes. He screamed and started running again. He stopped again quickly turning; trying to see something, anything in the pitch black but there was nothing. Suddenly a wolf jumped out of the darkness and barked 'Run". Off he ran again faster and faster, never stopping, he flinched as he heard the shrill scratch of metal against metal. He ran and ran and ran until he felt himself start falling.

Blaine shot straight up in his bed shaking dripping with sweat, he was breathing hard and had tears in his eyes. He put his head in his hands and leaned forward, rocking slightly back and forth. He had had this dream before, and it always scared him, although he had not had this dream for a few years. He ran his fingers lightly over the scars on his wrist there were only a few there, from his first time. These were his reminders from when he had first discovered he was gay, he remembered that day so well.

Blaine sat on the floor of the shower tears falling freely from his eyes. Today had been the first day at his new school, and he had tried so hard to be like all the other kids, but he couldn't. He couldn't stop watching the boys. He stood up shakily and turned off the shower. Stepping out gingerly he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into his bedroom. He looked around through tear filled eyes looking for something anything when his eyes fell on a pencil sharper. He walked over and undid the screw with his nail letting the blade fall into his hand. He hadn't even used it for school yet, and he didn't want to either. He turned around and walked toward the windowsill sitting on it looking out on the front yard of his house. He saw that even though it was 830 neither of his parents cars were in the drive way. This was a norm; they never got home till very late. He looked down at his wet arm and pressed the blade to it crying slightly, he didn't pull; however, he just let it sit there, but it didn't help enough. So he pressed down and pulled slowly across his wrist, hissing lightly, as he felt the pain. He stared down at the gash in his wrist and the blood welling from that cut. He watched it bubble and then spill over, sliding down the side of his arm and dripping to the floor. He pulled the blade two more times across his wrist and then set up and set the blade on the desk and got into bed.

That day was the only time he had ever cut on his arm, but those scars were still there. Hip ran his fingers over his hip gently, he remembered every night of tears, every night of fearing that his father would just beat him enough that he would wake up the next morning, and yet Blaine's father still didn't know. He still didn't know that Blaine was gay and it had been four years. He took a deep breath and sighed, he had to do it tonight, and he had to tell his father about Kurt. Blaine walked out of his bedroom and down the stairs stopping just outside his father's study door, and knocked once. He heard the usual cold 'come in'.

William Anderson did not have the outward appearance of a friendly man, and that is because he wasn't. He was a mean hearted cold man, who would never allow anything that he deemed wrong to exist under his roof.

"Good evening father." Blaine said quietly.

"Yes son? What can I help you with?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something, with you actually listening to me."

William set down his pen and looked up at his son with an annoyed glance. "Speak."

"Father, I am in love. I know I have about a year left in high school and that you don't think someone my age can know what love is. I don't agree with that statement. Please father, answer me."

William looked at his son with a slight smirk on his face.

"What is her name?"

"Well that is the thing father, it isn't a. It is a him, his name is Kurt and …"

He was Kurt short by his father's fist hitting his gut. He doubled over as the air left his lungs with a whoosh. He tried to get back up only to feel his father grab him by the hair and pull his head back.

"What did you say?" he hissed.

"Father." Blaine choked out

"What did you say to me? You are in love with a boy. So you are a fag is that it? I will not have this in my house. You have ten minutes to get out of my house." He hissed and punched Blaine across the cheek before throwing him across the room by his hair. Blaine's head cracked into the wall before he scrambled to his feet and ran out of the door. He stumbled up the stairs to his room resting his back against the door. He looked around with a shocked look. He grabbed some clothes and his bathroom stuff. Still moving fast he went to the bed side table grabbed his car keys and on the way out the door grabbed his guitar. He raced down the stairs almost falling when he reached the bottom floor; he skidded out the front door and made it to his car. He slid into the driver's seat revving the engine and taking off. He drove and drove with nothing on the radio until he saw a house he knew. He pulled into the driveway. He walked up to the front door and rang the bell unaware of what time it was. The door opened slightly and a girl stood there.

"Santana." Blaine whispered.

Santana looked at him shocked taking in his appearance, the bruise forming on his cheek the dried blood on his forehead.

"Come in." she whispered.


	8. Santana

Ch. 8: Santana

Blaine stepped through the door slowly, jumping slightly when Santana closed it behind her. He turned to look and her to see a question in her eyes.

"Santana, Can we talk later please? I just ... I can't ... Not yet."

"Yeah we can talk after you take a shower. You look like you could use some time to think. I just need you to answer me one question first. Who?"

Blaine looked up at her with a grim look, "my father." He spat.

Santana shook her head sadly and lead him upstairs guiding him to the shower.

"Take as long as you want Blaine. We will talk when you get out."

Blaine looked at Santana and nodded not trusting himself to speak just yet. He closed the bathroom door and collapsed against it closing his eyes gently. After a few moments he pushed himself of the door and walked over to the shower. He turned the water on and began to peel off his clothes to assess the damage his father had done. His stomach was one big bruise; his cheek and jaw were beginning to bruise. He pulled he hair away from the cut in his head wincing as it began bleeding again. He stepped into the shower and winced again as the water hit his head.

"Fuck, that stings." He whispered.

He grabbed the soap that was sitting on the ledge and started washing his hair gently careful to avoid the cut. He finished his shower and dried off. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he leaned his head out the door to see Santana sitting on the floor with folding sweats and a T-shirt in her hands. She smiled lightly and handed him the clothes. Before whispering,

"Second door on the left."

She got up and walked to her room leaving Blaine to get dressed. To his surprise the clothes fit.

"I guess Santana and I are closer in size then I thought."

He walked out of the bathroom and walked down to Santana's room, he opened the door to see her sitting on her bed with peroxide and gauze pads.

"I saw the blood when you got here,' she said in answer to his unasked question, 'come here and sit down."

He did as he was told and sat in front of Santana between her legs. She started cleaning the cut on his head.

"What happened?"

She asked simply. Blaine closed his eyes as the first tear of the night slipped out.

I told my father that I am gay. He didn't like what I had to say. He has hit me before but never enough to leave marks. It has been like this since I was little. If he didn't like something I did or said then he would hit me, but he has never just kicked me out."

Santana sat there in silence. She finished cleaning the cut and then gestured to Blaine to come and sit on the bed. She put her arms out to him and he fell into her hug as she pulled him close rubbing his back.

"Let it out Birdy let it out." He just cried into her shirt as he continued to talk.

"If he only knew the hell he put me through when I was little. I would wait for him to get home every night. Only to get a gruff 'good evening' and a 'why aren't you in bed yet'. I still loved him though he is my father." Santana was humming quietly rocking him back and forth.

"I understand Birdy. Just let it out.' She whispered quietly, and then she saw Blaine's arm. The five white lines stood out bright against his tan skin. She looked down at him, 'Birdy why?"

He looked up at her, tears flowing silently down his face. I haven't in two years I stopped when I was 15 because I realized that it wasn't worth it.' He ran his fingers over the scars on his arm,' these were my first and my only on my arm. They were my first act of rebellion it has been five years since I did them and they are still there ... I think that tells you something. "

"Does Kurt know?" Santana whispered quietly.

"No, not yet I was going to tell him some day probably would have sooner or later but now I have to because I have nowhere to go. All I have is what little money I have saved up in my hidden account, my car and what few clothes I could grab."

Santana placed a gentle kiss to Blaine's curly hair.

"Birdy get some rest. It is 430. I have to be up in a couple hours for school. Are you going tomorrow?"

"I can't not with this bruise." He gestured to his jaw.

"Alright then, but u can't stay here all day without me here I'm sorry Birdy."

Blaine nodded sadly, " I figured that, I will text Kurt in the morning and go to his place but I have a feeling I won't be allowed to stay there permanently either."

Santana looked at Blaine with sadness in her eyes. "Don't worry Birdy. I'm sure someone will have a place you can stay. Go to sleep you only have a couple hours."

Blaine nodded and curled up into the bed and went to sleep almost immediately. Santana however did not, she watched Blaine for about ten minutes then got up to get her phone, and sent a text to Kurt.

**Hey Blaine just showed up at my house it looks pretty bad he is going to text in a couple hours I think but just I am going to ask you to play hookie tomorrow he is going to need it. Night. –S**

**Okay guys be honest what did you think, could I ask for 5 reviews before the next chapter please that would make me happy **


	9. Learning New Things

Ch 9: Learning New Things

Kurt rolled over when he heard his phone go off, picking it up and looking at the screen through tired eyes. He sat straight up in bed when he saw the text he sent a reply straight back to Santana.

I'm on my way, be there soon, is he okay? –K

The answer came almost immediately.

He is sleeping right now, but I don't know for how much longer. Just a warning he doesn't look good. See you when you get here. – S

Kurt climbed out of bed, all traces of tiredness gone from his body. Blaine needed him and that was all that mattered. He pulled on a pair of black skinnies, wincing as they hit the cuts on his hip. Pulling on a t-shirt and grabbing a purple hoodie, he grabbed his keys and his phone. Stopping shortly in the kitchen to leave his dad a note as to why he wasn't there, he made his way to his car. On the outside Kurt seemed calm, on the inside; however, he was screaming. The only thing that was important to him right now was getting to Blaine and making sure he was okay. The drive to Santana's house only took about twenty minutes. For that entire twenty minutes Kurt was going over every little thing that could have gone wrong.

He pulled into Santana's drive way only to see her sitting on the stoop waiting for him. He got out of his car quickly and walked over to her.

"What happened?" he asked in a shaky whisper.

Santana looked up at Kurt, and he was shocked to see tears in her eyes. "He just showed up on my doorstep at 1:30. He has been here since, but I won't tell you what happened but first, Kurt let me see your arms."

"What, why?"

"Kurt, please. I won't judge you I just want to see."

Kurt sighed and silently pulled up his sleeve, exposing the angry red lines to Santana. She stood up shakily and grabbed his wrist running her fingers lightly over the cuts before sighing.

"Come on, I'll take you to him."

Kurt followed Santana silently as they made their way up the stairs. She stopped at a door and put her ear to it for a second before opening it slowly. Kurt looked around the door to see Blaine curled up around a pillow with his back to the door. Santana pushed him gently into the room and closed the door behind him. Kurt walked over to the bed and sat down putting a gentle hand on Blaine's hip. Blaine didn't move, so Kurt leaned up to kiss him gently on the forehead. That was when he saw the bruise on Blaine's cheek and jaw. He stopped and looked in horror at Blaine's face, touching it gently he felt Blaine start to stir.

Blaine rolled over, expecting Santana and seeing Kurt instead. He shrunk back a little.

"What are you doing here, how I was going to text you in a couple hours."

"Santana texted me and told me that you needed me. You know for being the big bitch that she is, she really does care."

Blaine looked at Kurt and sat up slightly resting a hand on Kurt's cheek and pulling Kurt in for a kiss. This kiss was different. It was sweet and passionate, Blaine needed Kurt right now. Kurt pulled him closer and deepened the kiss pulling Blaine forward so that he was straddling him. He reached down to Blaine's stomach when he saw Blaine wince. Kurt raised Blaine's shirt shakily scared of what he would find. The massive bruise he saw on Blaine's stomach made him back up slightly he looked down at Blaine in pure horror.

"Baby, what?"

Blaine sat up and looked at him, "My father. I told him about, well us. And he didn't take it all that well. He kind of threw me across the room, and told me to get out."

"So you don't have anywhere to go?"

"No nowhere, but that isn't the important part. I need to tell you something. When I was little, I had problems dealing with things, so I … I turned to cutting.' He stretched him arm out and showed Kurt the five white lines that stood out against his skin. 'This is why I don't want you to start. I love you too much to watch you mutilate yourself."

Kurt looked down at Blaine with tears in his eyes, and leaned in kissing him sweetly. Blaine pulled him closer, trying to deepen the kiss, but Kurt pulled back.

"Sweetie, I am so sorry about your father, and as much as I would love to continue this I need to get you home. Come on."

"Home?" Blaine looked at him like Kurt had just betrayed him.

"Yes honey, home with me." He kissed him sweetly on the forehead.

Blaine slid off the bed and followed Kurt to the living room to see Santana sitting on the couch with her head in her hands.

"Santana?"

Her head shot up as she looked at them.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes,' Kurt said, 'everything is fine I am going to take him home, tell everyone at school that he isn't feeling well and he will most likely be back at school tomorrow."

"Yeah sure, no problem. Babe? You ready."

"Yeah.' Blaine said quietly, walking over to Santana and hugging her, 'thank you for letting me in."

Santana hugged him back gently, "You're welcome Birdy, everything will be okay I promise."

"Thanks San, I'll see you tomorrow or the day after."

"Alright, bye you guys."

Kurt walked up to Santana and hugged her tightly, "Thank you." He whispered in her ear.

Santana nodded slightly and showed them out.

They walked out to the car silently and slowly with a half asleep Blaine still leaning on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt slid Blaine into the car and then walked over to Blaine's car and found it still unlocked. He dipped his head inside and grabbed Blaine's keys and phone from the center console. He grabbed the guitar and the duffle bag from the back seat. He juggled everything until it rested in his arms. Locking the car he walked quickly back to his own and slid Blaine's bag into the back seat along with his guitar. Kurt considered for a moment before closing the door and opening the driver side door, he slid in dropping Blaine's phone and keys into his own center console. He took a deep breath before starting the engine and driving off.


	10. Burt

**AN: oh my goodness you guys I am so that this took forever to update: but here you go hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner. Find me on Tumblr : .com/blog/ill-be-your-teddy-bear**

Ch. 10: Burt

The drive to Kurt's house was quiet, but not uncomfortable. Blaine curled up in the passenger seat and held Kurt's hand as Kurt drove. They got to Kurt's house and Kurt ran a hand gently down his face.

"Sweetie, we are here, come on."

Blaine mumbled something, but slid out of the car and leaned on Kurt as they made their way into the house. Kurt closed the door turning only to see Burt standing there looking at him.

"Kurt?"

He asked, "Dad, hi. Umm just let me get Blaine upstairs and then I'll talk to you."

"Okay, but make it fast."

Kurt nodded slightly and got Blaine up the stairs and settled him into the bed. He kissed him lightly on the forehead and whispering, "I'll be back, sleep."

Blaine mumbled again and drifted back into his sleep. Kurt watched him for a moment before sighing and getting up. He walked down the stairs to see Burt waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"You need to explain Kurt."

"Yes dad I know, but can we go into the kitchen please, he needs to sleep."

Burt nodded and the walked into the kitchen sitting down at the table. Kurt took a deep breath and looked to Burt."

"Okay,' said Burt calmly, 'why did you leave the house at 4:00 in the morning and why did you come back with Blaine?"

"I got a text from Santana that Blaine was at her house and he needed me."

"Okay, but what happened, all your note said was that you would be back. Why was he at Santana's house? What happened, I need to know."

"Dad, all I know is that he told his father about me and him. His father wasn't too thrilled. He beat him up pretty badly. He has a cut on his forehead; his cheek and jaw are bruised really badly, as is his abdomen. That is all I know, he didn't tell me anything else he is exhausted. All I do know is that I am not going to school today and neither is he, he needs his sleep and I am not leaving him right now dad. He needs me."

Burt looked at his son with curious eyes. "Okay then I will have to talk to Blaine soon. He can stay here for a week or two but no more, Kurt don't look at me like that I love the boy but I don't trust him to live here with you, not yet."

"Okay dad. But I am letting him sleep for now."

Kurt said shortly and walked out of the kitchen, back up the stairs and into the room where Blaine was sleeping so soundly. He slid into the bedroom slowly and closed the door behind him and locked it behind him. He slid down the door that he was leaning against; he hit the floor with a slight thump and pulled his knees up to his chest resting his forehead resting on his knees. He took a deep breath, finally letting the tears fall freely from his face. He pulled off his hoodie and threw if across the room not wanting to see it. He looked down at his arm and ran his fingers lightly along the lines. He immediately regretted ever making those lines. He looked up toward his bed; there laid a man who loved him with everything that he had. Kurt pushed himself off the floor and walked over to the bed he slid in behind Blaine pulling him close, and pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

"I love you." He whispered, before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	11. Shut Up Finn!

Ch. 11: Shut up Finn!

Blaine rolled over and curled into the warmth at his back. That made him pause, wait warmth, wasn't he at Santana's? No he was at Kurt's. That made him smile; Kurt had gotten out of bed at three in the morning and come to get him at Santana's. He shifted up slightly to look for Kurt's phone and saw it light up with a text, also with a time, it was 8:30, and they were so late for school. He went to shake Kurt, but stopped suddenly, Kurt's eyes were still closed but the light coming in through the half open window hit his back. It made him look like he was glowing and that gave Blaine an idea. He shifted down the bed and slid off. Blaine looked around for his phone only to not find it. He walked over to Kurt and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Love, you need to wake up."

Kurt grumbled and rolled over to look at Blaine.

"Hmm, yes love."

Blaine looked down lovingly, leaned down, and kissed him deeply. Kurt responded by pulling Blaine over him and rolling on top of him, he nibbled on Blaine's lower lip. Blaine growled deep in his throat, pulling back reluctantly.

"Good morning love, but we have to get up, we are late for school and I can't find my phone."

Kurt looked at him confused.

"Baby?"

"Yes?"

"We aren't going to school today. You are staying here with me and resting. As far as your phone and other stuff, it is in my car."

"Hm, okay."

"I'll go get you stuff. Why don't you go get in the shower?"

"Okay."

Kurt got up and grabbed his keys from the desk. Throwing a smile back to Blaine he walked out the door. Blaine returned the smile before pushing himself up off the bed, walking over to the bathroom. He walked in and stopped short starring at his reflection. The side of his face was a deep black, so dark it was tinged green. He peeled his shirt off and tossed it to the side. He ran his fingers softly up his chest looking in horror at his stomach. Multiple bruises littered his abdomen; he took a step closer to the mirror examining his cheek.

"Not bad this time." He whispered to himself, turning to the shower he winced slightly as he twisted.

Kurt closed the door and sighed deeply. He took a deep breath before walking down the stairs and out the front door. He walked quickly down the stairs and out to his car gathering Blaine's things and his phone. He walked back upstairs, smiling lightly when he walked up to his room going in and putting down Blaine's stuff. He heard the shower shut off and walked into the bathroom. He leaned lightly against the frame as he watched Blaine step out of the shower and reach for a towel. The look on Blaine's face made him smile. It was a true smile, but it was a smile of true contentment. Kurt pushed himself off the door frame and walked over to Blaine and wrapped his arms gently around his waist. Blaine leaned back into his with a light sigh.

"Hi." Blaine whispered.

Kurt smiled back and pressed a kiss to Blaine's shoulder.

"Come on let's go downstairs, we can eat breakfast and watch TV or something. Sound good?"

"Hmmm, yeah that sounds good." Blaine said sleepily.

They spent the afternoon snoozing lightly on the couch while watching TV, just enjoying being in each other's company. When the clock hit 4:30; however, Finn came strolling in the front door to see them cuddled on the couch. Finn came in with a loud bang, scaring both of them out of their daze.

"What the fuck Finn seriously was that necessary?" Kurt asked from the couch.

"Yeah it was necessary, what is he doing here and why weren't you at school?"

Blaine stood up at this, "You know Finn I have had enough of this, what is your problem with me anyways? I have never done anything to you; I have never said anything bad about you. The only thing I ever done that even slightly involved you, was that I chose your brother. That is all! So why is it that I am always the one that gets the brunt of whatever the fuck is wrong with your day."

Finn stopped short his mouth slightly hanging open, looking down at the shorter man in front of him.

"My problem with you Blaine is honestly simply the fact that I am worried for Kurt. You have secrets in your past that we don't know about so how can I trust you if I don't know where you are coming from?"

"Seriously, Frankenteen that is your problem. I don't have to bear my soul to you; I don't have to tell you shit. I have had a hard life, I have beaten my both my so called friends and my father. I have cut myself because I had fucking no one. But then I found your brother. That man sitting right there saved my life, I had nothing before him. Yes I was the head Warbler and yes I had solos and whatever, but that didn't matter.' Blaine turned to Kurt, 'You saved me. You came and got me last night when you could have waited until this morning. I love you more than anything in this world Kurt. You mean everything to me. If I could give you the world I would."

Blaine turned back to Finn.

"Finn, you can hate me all you want, you can beat me down, you can call me names, whatever, but you need to remember something. You don't matter to me, yes your opinion matters obviously since I am in love with your brother, but I don't have to listen to what you have to say." With that he turned and walked up the stairs. Kurt and Finn stood there in silence until they heard the bedroom door close. Kurt turned to Finn slowly.

"Are you happy now Finn?"

Without waiting for an answer Kurt followed Blaine up the stairs and into his bedroom walking in slowly to see Blaine sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine didn't look up, only tightened the grip on his legs. Kurt walked over and slid to his knees looking up at Blaine seeing the tears in his eyes. Kurt put a finger under Blaine's chin and made him look at him.

"Blaine, you did nothing wrong."

Blaine searched Kurt's face with his eyes; surging forwards he kissed his boyfriend deeply. Kurt gasped in shock and kissed Blaine back gently. He pushed Blaine gently back on the bed and deepened the kiss. Kurt pulled back, smiling gently.

"You okay?"

"Kind of, not really, I have been bottling things up lately, and it kind of all just came out at once, and it was directed towards Finn. I meant everything that I said."

Kurt smiled down at Blaine, "Really?"

"Yes, really, Kurt you are everything to me, I would not be here if not for you. I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine deeply; Blaine pulled him in closer and deepened the kiss. Blaine rolled them over and entwined his hand with Kurt's kissing him deeply. Kurt groaned as Blaine pushed him further into the mattress. Blaine smirked into the kiss and rolled his hips causing both boys to moan. Blaine moved slowly down Kurt's neck, biting down hard on his shoulder. Kurt gasped loudly, pulling Blaine back up to kiss him soundly, pulling back and rolling them over. Kurt smiled down at Blaine pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"Blaine, do you know why I love you? I love you because no matter what we go through or what happens, you would never stop fighting. I know that you would never let anything get in between us. The fact that you stood up to Karofsky last year and the fact that you danced with me at prom. The fact that you took the chance to be ridiculed and beaten up. Now, when you stood up to Finn downstairs, I was so proud of you. All I could think was, 'he really does love me', and knowing that fact I feel safe with you."

Blaine looked up at Kurt with love shinning in his eyes.

"Kurt…" Blaine said with tears in his eyes again. He was leaning up to kiss him when a knock on the door interrupted him.

"Kurt, Blaine, downstairs we need to talk now." Burt's voice came from the other side of the door. Kurt leaned back on his heels with a sigh.

"Okay dad coming,' Kurt said turning back to Blaine, 'come on sweetie."

Kurt kissed him quickly and got up pulling Blaine with him.

**AN: YOU GUYS LEAVE ME REVIEWS PLEASE, I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, CAN I ASK FOR AT LEAST FIVE… PLEASE I GIVE BROWNIES TO YOU AND I ALWAYS REPLY, LOVE YOU GUYS **


	12. Is Anybody There?

Ch. 12: Is Anybody There?

Kurt and Blaine walked down the stairs to see Burt sitting on the couch.

"Hi boys, come in here and sit down I need to talk to you."

Blaine looked at Kurt worriedly and entwined their fingers together as he sat down, Kurt settled onto the arm of the couch next to Blaine, a comforting hand on his back.

"What is it Dad?" Kurt asked softly.

Burt took a deep breath before turning to Blaine, "Blaine, you are like a son to me, but I cannot allow you to live here. As long as you are underage, I cannot have you living under the same roof as Kurt. Now next week there is no school and you are welcome to stay with us through that week, but after that. I hate to say this, but you will need to find somewhere else. At least until you turn 18, after that you are welcome here, and from what I understand that is in 4 months."

Kurt looked at his dad, "Really dad? He has nowhere else to go. Why can't he stay here for 4 months and beyond? You know that we have had sex, I told you when it happened, so why can't he be here?"

"Because Kurt, I am your father, yes I am aware that the two you have been intimate. However, I do not think it appropriate for you to be living with your boyfriend while he is under age, and you are not."

Kurt sat there glaring at his father, "So, Blaine's own father just kicked him out after beating him up, and the only thing you can say to him is that he can stay here for a couple weeks and then he has to go elsewhere for four months, oh and then he can come back?"

"Yes. Blaine? Do you have anything to say?"

Kurt looked down at Blaine who sat on the couch looking down at the floor, he hadn't moved since they both sat down. He took a deep breath and got up slowly.

"Thank you, I understand. I am going to bed, I will see you tomorrow." He said quietly, he nodded to Burt and walked past Kurt. He kissed him lightly on the forehead pausing there for a moment before taking another deep breath, holding back tears. He pulled back and walked up the stairs slowly. He got to Kurt's room and closed the door quietly behind him sliding down the door.

'This always happens,' he thought, 'they always turn their back on me. All except Kurt, he loves me he would never leave me right?"

Tears fell freely from his eyes as he pushed himself off the floor and walked over to the bed. He rolled onto the bed curling into himself and facing the wall. He could hear shouting downstairs and knew that Kurt was trying to argue his case, he also knew that Burt wouldn't budge. Nobody wanted him, no one. Except Kurt, Kurt wouldn't leave him and it seemed that even now when Blaine had no one he had Kurt. He faced the wall as the tears continued to flow. He heard angry footsteps coming up the stairs and he heard Kurt's door open then close softly and then it clicked softly as it locked. Blaine didn't turn over to see who it was even as he felt the bed dip beside him and Kurt lay down beside him and wrap an arm around his waist. Kurt pulled him in close and hugged him tightly pressing gentle lips to his neck. Blaine finally rolled over and buried his face into Kurt's neck not wanting his boyfriend to see him cry. Kurt just let him cry holding him close and humming quietly. Blaine just recognized the melody when Kurt started to sing.

Made a wrong turn once or twice

Dug my way out

Blood and fire

Bad decisions

That's alright

Welcome to my silly life

Blaine looked up from Kurt's neck as he listened to his love sing. He pressed his lips lovingly to Kurt's neck, traveling down his neck until he was at the base of his throat.

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood

Miss, no way it's all good

It didn't slow me down

Mistaken always second guessing, underestimated

Look I'm still around.

Blaine join on the chorus with Kurt.

Pretty pretty please

Don't you ever ever feel

Like your less then

Fucking perfect

Pretty pretty please

Don't you ever ever feel

Like your nothing

You're fucking perfect to me

Kurt smiled down at Blaine and put a gentle finger under his chin and pulled him up for a gentle kiss.

"Blaine, I love you with everything I have, always have, and always will. Nothing will ever change that."

Blaine just looked at him and nodded, to full of emotion to talk. He leaned up to Kurt and captured his lips in a searing, passionate kiss, running his tongue lightly over Kurt's bottom lip and nibbling on it gently. Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth and rolled them over so he was straddling Blaine. Smiling down at him.

"Now where were we before my father interrupted us?"

Blaine grinned through the tears still in his eyes and leaned up on his elbows kissing Kurt gently on the lips and then sliding down his neck kissing gently and finding the spot behind Kurt's ear that drove him insane and scraped his teeth across it. He leaned up farther and whispered into Kurt's ear.

"Kurt, I want you to fuck me." Kurt's eyes went wide and he looked down at Blaine.

"Are you sure?" Blaine smirked and moaned and as he fisted his hand in Kurt's hair pulling him down to him.

" I want to fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk right for a week."

With that he bit down hard on Kurt's neck. Kurt growled deeply and fisted his hand into Blaine's t-shirt and pulled him up to meet his lips with a hungry force. The kiss was all tongue and pure need. Blaine pushed his hands up the front of Kurt's shirt and pulled it over his head throwing it across the room. Flipping them over quickly Blaine grabbed Kurt's wrists and pinned them above his head. He paused for a minute panting before grinding down onto Kurt causing both boys to moan. Kurt smiled up at Blaine with lidded eyes.

"I thought I was the one fucking you?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Then do it." Blaine growled in response, attacking Kurt's neck hungrily sucking hard on the bottom of his neck. Kurt gasped and flipped them over pinning Blaine to the bed.

"You want me to fuck you or not?"

"Do it."

Kurt grinned down at Blaine and peeled his shirt off his body and threw it across the room. Blaine flipped them over again and kissed his way down Kurt's chest. He tasted like salt and just Kurt a mixture that Blaine was addicted to. He reached Kurt's waist line and smirked up at Kurt. He undid the button and worked Kurt's purple skinny jeans down over his hips, Kurt lifted them to allow for them to slide off his body to join the rest of the clothes that were on the floor. Blaine gazed at Kurt's cock displayed before him and ran his tongue along the underside and up over the tip. Kurt growled and grabbed his hair pulling him up to him and kissing him hard.

"Pants, off, now." Kurt demanded and Blaine happily obliged slipping off his sweat pants. Kurt grabbed him and pressed him into the mattress kissing him deeply. Kurt's hand reached out to the bedside drawer and found the lube after only searching for a moment.

"Do you have idea what you do to me?"

Blaine moaned wantonly and spread his legs as wide as he could baring himself for Kurt to see.

"Hmmm, you really are just my little slut aren't you?"

"Anything, anything for you baby, please just fuck me." Blaine panted.

Kurt smiled at this and slid his way down Blaine's body kissing both one nipple and then the other as he went. He reached Blaine's cock and sunk onto Blaine taking in as much as he could, Blaine nearly screamed at the sudden heat surrounding him, he had to bite into his fist to keep from making noise. Kurt pressed his tongue to the underside of Blaine's cock and licked all the way to the top pausing to run his tongue through the slit, tasting the pre-come that was gathered there.

"Kurt, baby …. Please …. I need …"

Kurt understood and pulled off Blaine with a pop and smeared some lube onto his fingers. He pushed into Blaine and heard the deep groan he was looking for, he pushed in until he was knuckle deep, knowing what Blaine needed he pulled out and added a second finger this time hearing a hiss. He pumped into Blaine and curled his fingers and Blaine screamed as Kurt brushed his prostate.

"Kurt now…. Oh …. Now just …"

Kurt nodded and pulled his fingers out of Blaine and slathered his cock in lube and lined himself up with Blaine's entrance and thrust in quickly sliding all the way in. Blaine screamed again. Kurt smiled down at him.

"You said you didn't want to be able to walk, right?"

"JUST FUCKING DO IT KURT!"

"As you wish."

Kurt pulled out and slammed back into Blaine hitting his prostate full on. Blaine screamed as Kurt continued to pound into him as they both began to build.

"Fuck baby so tight." Kurt groaned and pounded into Blaine harder. Blaine was at a loss for words, all he knew was that he was closer then he wanted to be. He grabbed Kurt and pulled him down to him kissing him hard. Kurt reached in between them and grabbed Blaine's cock and began pumping him in time with his thrusts. They were both so close. Kurt's thrusts became erratic and shaky as he came closer and closer to their combined orgasm.

"Come on baby,' Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear, 'come with me."

With that Blaine toppled over the edge and came hard over Kurt's hand and nearly screaming into Kurt's mouth. Kurt came at the same time filling Blaine with his seed. They lay there for a long time just enjoying being with each other. Kurt slid out of Blaine finally and walked to the bathroom. When he came back to see Blaine laying on his side watching him.

"What?" he asked sweetly

"Nothing, I just love you so much and that was just …"

"Yeah."

Kurt brought over the wash cloth that was in his hand and wiped Blaine down kissing him sweetly as he did so.

"Come on babe we need our sleep."

"Hmmm yeah we do." Blaine murmured.

He slid into bed and held his arms open to Kurt who slid into them and nuzzled into Blaine's neck as they drifted off to sleep.

Neither of them heard Kurt's phone go off.


	13. You Wont Win

_AN: I know someone will say something … yes they changed positions get over it not everyone stays in the same position besides Kurt is taller so it works better … now shhh and read_

Ch 13: You Won't Win

Blaine nuzzled deeper into Kurt's neck pressing a gentle kiss there. Kurt hummed in content and pulled Blaine closer to him pressing a gentle kiss to his hair. Blaine hummed deeply and pulled Kurt down to him kissing him lightly. Blaine made a move to bull back but Kurt shook his head.

"No." he whispered against Blaine's lips pulling Blaine back to him and kissing him deeply running his tongue along Blaine's lower lip and moaning softly begging for entrance. Blaine opened his mouth pulling Kurt's tongue into his mouth biting down lightly. Kurt gasped into mouth and rolled over to his back pulling Blaine on top of him. Blaine chuckled and kissed Kurt deeply, moving down to his ear he bit down lightly.

"Morning baby." He whispered roughly into Kurt's ear, Kurt shivered.

"Morning." Kurt said hoarsely still groggy. Blaine smiled and pressed his lips to Kurt's neck.

"I am going,' another kiss, 'to take,' another kiss, 'and when I come back,' another kiss, to Kurt's shoulder this time, 'it's my turn to play."

Blaine bit down hard onto Kurt's neck and nibbled at the skin marking Kurt as his. Kurt gasped and panted beneath him. Blaine smirked and rolled off Kurt feet hitting the floor and strolling to them bathroom, closing the door behind him. Kurt lay on the bed still panting with a small smile on his face

"God I love that man. Thank god tomorrow is Saturday." He whispered.

Kurt reached over blindly for his phone and he held it above his head seeing that he had 3 texts and one voicemail. The first was from Mercedes.

**Kurt, seriously where were you today. What's wrong you never miss school? Text me sweetie, I love you. –M**

Kurt smiled at his phone and typed out a response.

**I am fine Mercy; Blaine needed me so I stayed home with him. I'll explain more later. Love you. –K**

Kurt pulled up the next text which was from Rachel.

**Kurt Hummel! Why were you not at school today? While I was worried I also noticed that Blaine was mysteriously absent as well. Did you skip today to have insane sexual relations with Blaine Warbler? I am ashamed at you. Whatever. I'll see you when I see you – The Star **

Kurt chuckled at Rachel's audacity and typed out his reply to her.

**Rachel, really? No I did not skip to have 'insane sexual relations'. Seriously … wow … okay. I am fine Blaine needed me to help him with something so I didn't come to school, I'll talk to you tomorrow love. – K**

The third text was from his father and it made him laugh out loud.

**Kurt … was it REALLY necessary for you and Blaine to have LOUS sex, or sex at all for that matter. This is why I am not allowing him to live here until he is 18. – DAD**

Kurt shook his head at his father. He still didn't understand why his father did comprehend how much Blaine meant to him.

**Dad, yes it was necessary. He needed me, I love him and I am sorry that you don't trust me. Look I love you and I respect you dad. But Blaine needed me. He has never had anyone in his life that has stayed with him or been there when he needed them. I will not be the one who abandons him, I love him too much. I will not allow him to be taken from me. I want to marry him someday dad, I really do. So I will not be the one who leaves him when he needs me the most. I won't dad, I love you, but I love him more than anything. I don't know what I would do is I lost him but I won't let him go without a fight. –K**

Kurt sighed wiping the tears out of his eyes and he heard Blaine shut the shower off finally. He got up off the bed and walked to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror looking at his body. He admired the deep hickey on his neck. His eyes followed the lines of his bodies down to his forearm where the 5 angry red lines glared up at him from his porcelain skin. His eyes followed his eyes farther down the lines of his body to the ten angry red lines on his hip he had forgotten about. He regretted them so much. While he was standing there examining his form Blaine had come up behind him, a towel around his waist. Kurt smiled at him in the mirror as Blaine circled around to the front of Kurt, who pulled him close. Blaine pressed a sweet kiss to the mark he has left of Kurt's neck and bit down lightly causing Kurt to whimper lightly.

"I love marking you. It is my favorite it reminds me that you really are mine."

"Of course I am baby. Forever yours, I'm never saying goodbye to you." Kurt pressed a sweet kiss to Blaine's mouth and pulled him closer.

"I love you, Kurt, So much, forever."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's ass tightly causing him to growl, Kurt smiled and moaned.

"Why don't you go downstairs love and get some breakfast, I need a shower too."

"Hmmmm, okay." Blaine turned to go get dressed and to give Kurt some time alone.

Kurt turned the shower on and got in. he silenced his inner monologue for a few minutes so that he could hear Blaine rustling around. He realized that he could listen to that sound in the next room for his entire life. He knew eight then that that was what he wanted in life. Blaine. Even if he never got anything else, never escaped this town, As long as he had Blaine everything would be okay. He smiled at coming to that realization and finished his shower.

He got dressed quickly and went downstairs to join Blaine at the table to see Blaine and Burt sitting at the table talking quietly. Blaine turned when he heard Kurt coming down the stairs, Blaine smiled at Kurt and he felt his heart melt.

They had a civil morning. Burt went to work while Kurt and Blaine stayed home. Blaine was exhausted from the beating he had endured at his father's hands. After the two of them had a small lunch together they went upstairs to Kurt's room, Blaine to take a nap and Kurt to curl up in the chair across the room, checking his phone again. Both Rachel and Mercedes had answered him back with 'okay' and 'we'll talk later'. His father never answered him, but Kurt has expected as much. There was one new text and the same voicemail from this morning. He pulled up the text from Santana and smiled.

**Hey K, I am just checking up on Birdy, I really hope that he is doing okay. I will see you on Monday. – S**

Kurt responded immediately.

**He is doing well S, we only have one little hiccup, he needs somewhere to stay for the next four months, and he cannot stay here. Dad's stupid fucking rules. Can you put the word out at Glee Club today please? It is only for four months. Thanks S. –K**

Kurt only had to wait a few minutes for answer.

**Anything to help my Birdy. – S**

Kurt smiled and then turned to his voicemail, he check quickly and saw that he had a missed call from a blocked number. He dialed in the voicemail key and his code and waited with apprehension.

"_**I can see that you didn't head my warning. Either he will die or you shall be mine Kurt. He doesn't deserve you; you are too good for him. I won't allow him to take you from me, you were mine long before you were ever his and it would do you good to remember that. See you soon. J."**_

Kurt's hands shook so much that the phone slipped from his fingers and fell to the floor. He got up quietly and went into the bathroom looking into the mirror and reaching for his blade. He felt it sink deep into the skin of his arm and pull across, before he was even aware of what was going on. He sank to the floor his legs beneath him and watched transfixed as the blood flowed out of the gasp he had just made on his wrist. He rose to his knees and turned the water on running his wrist under the water and biting back a scream. He was shaking as he stood up and pulled the gauze out of the cabinet and wrapped his wrist tightly. He looked up at the mirror and whispered.

"You. Will. Not. Win. Jeremy."

_AAN: Alright you guys there is that, I should have the next chapter up by Tuesday, if not you can burn me at the stake, if you guys are lucky then you might get two new chapters by Tuesday, that all depends on how much my brain wants to write but count on at least one by Tuesday … hahaha… but anyways leave me reviews or send me a message on Tumblr or a tweet telling me what you think … HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT _


	14. Somewhere To Stay

Ch 14: Somewhere to Stay …

Santana walked into the choir room with a look of determination on her face, she was going to do anything she needed to help her Birdy.

"Mr. Schue, I need to ask a question of everyone if I may." Schue nodded and Santana turned to face the room.

"A couple of nights ago Blaine showed up on my doorstep. He was covered in bruises and all he had on him was his clothes. I brought him into my house and cleaned him up the best I could and then put him to bed and called Kurt to come get him. He couldn't stay with me; my father would never allow it. Either way, Blaine needs somewhere to stay for the next four months, Kurt's dad said that he needs somewhere to stay until he is 18 which is only four months. Can he stay with one of you for the next four months?"

Santana stopped talking and waited for the rush of sound that she knew would come.

"Oh hell to the no, why didn't Kurt tell me this?" Mercedes shouted.

"Oh no, so that's why they weren't here yesterday." That was Rachel, surprisingly calm.

Those were the only two that Santana could make out; the rest of everyone was just a rush of sound. Santana's eyes rested on Finn who said nothing, just sat there. Santana raised a hand and everyone shut up.

"Finn. Why aren't you surprised at this?"

"Because, I have known this since yesterday. I knew that Blaine couldn't stay at the house with us. I just wasn't going to say anything; I figured he would take care of it."

Santana saw red. "You knew about this as well and you didn't say anything really Finn. You've seen how badly bruised he is and how much he needs Kurt right now …"

"Yeah and I heard it last night too, just how much he NEEDS Kurt." Finn interrupted her.

Santana walked toward Finn and got right up in his face her voice a fierce whisper.

"You listen and you listen well Finn Hudson. You may be Kurt's brother, but you have no right to determine why Blaine is a bad person or why he doesn't deserve to be happy. You have no idea what he is going through, when he showed up at my house a couple nights ago he had blood dripping down his face and he had a horrible bruise on his face. Now you may have slammed the door in his face had he shown up at your door, but my Birdy means more to me than that. So now if you'll excuse me."

She took three steps back from Finn and was walking back towards the piano when she heard Puck speak up from behind her.

"Santana. Blaine can stay with me. I live on my own anyways in an apartment complex not too far from the school. If he would like to he can stay with me for the next four months, all he need help with is food."

Santana turned with a smile on her face and walked over to Puck hugging him solidly.

"Thank you Puck, thank you. Mr. Schue I am going to go call the boys right now okay?"

Again Mr. Schue nodded and Santana walked out to go call Kurt and Blaine

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Blaine rolled over in bed to see Kurt sitting in the window sill the sunlight glistening around him. Blaine admired his body silently, savoring the line of his back and the strength clearly visible in his arms and legs, even in the sweats he had on. There was one thing that was new however and that was a wrapping of gauze on Kurt's right wrist. Kurt was actively running his fingers over the gauze as he looked out the window in a clear daydream. Blaine rolled easily off the bed and walked over to sit across from Kurt on the window sill. That pulled Kurt out of his revere. He smiled over at Blaine and let his right arm fall between his legs and out of Blaine's sight. Blaine shook his head slightly and reached for Kurt's arm and pulled it gently towards him his eyes never leaving Kurt's. He was looking for that slight panic, or waiting to feel the motion of him pulling back, but it never came. Kurt's eyes were full of trust as Blaine put his fingers to the gauze on his lover's wrist and began to unwrap it gently and slowly, his eyes never leaving Kurt's. It wasn't until he unwrapped the last circle of gauze that he looked down at Kurt's wrist and his reaction was not what Kurt expected at all. Blaine examined his wrist and ran a finger gently over the gash that was there. He shook his head sadly and pulled gently on Kurt's wrist forcing Kurt to move so that he was laying in Blaine's lap. Blaine pressed a gentle kiss to Kurt's forehead and rocked him back and forth as the tears that Kurt had been holding in for hours finally released and flowed down his face. They sat like that for a long while as Kurt's tears flowed freely. Only when they had finally receded did Blaine open his eyes and pull Kurt up to him kissing him sweetly. Just as Kurt went to deepen the kiss his phone started to ring. He sighed deeply and got up to answer it, upon seeing that it was Santana he answered quickly and walked out of the room smiling back at Blaine. Blaine smiled back and turned to stare out the window watching the midday sun shine coldly onto the ground. When he heard the door open he stood up to meet Kurt in a hug.

"What's up, who was that?"

"That was Santana and she was calling to tell me that you can stay with Puck for the next four months."

Blaine looked at Kurt in pure shock.

"Really?" he asked his eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Yes really, and he lives in an apartment complex close to the school."

Blaine captured Kurt's lips in a firm and deep kiss, pushing him backwards toward the bed. The back of Kurt's knees hit the edge of the bed and he fell back pulling Blaine with him.

"I am guessing that this means you are okay with this?"

"Of course I am baby, of course I am.' Blaine smiled and nibbled on Kurt's neck for a moment before sitting back onto his haunches, 'but first I think we should go get my car from Santana's don't you think?"

Kurt chuckled, "Yeah I guess we should, puck said to meet him at the apartment at 430 so we will do that. Let's go get you settled honey."

They smiled at each other and left the house hand in hand, little did they know that they were being followed.


	15. A Man in Black

**AN: omg you guys I just found this on my computer and I forgot that I had written this chapter so I am, just now posting this and I am so sorry I promise the next chapter will be faster in coming **

Ch 15:

They pulled into Santana's driveway, surprised to see her car sitting in there. Kurt knew that they were there a bit early. They pulled up and Blaine hopped out of Kurt's car and headed over to his own car checking to make sure that it was okay. Once he was sure that his car was perfectly fine they went together to the front door and knocked on it. We heard a loud bang and looked at each other in confusion. When Santana answered the door she looked rather flustered and her hair was a little messed up. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Can I help you boys?"

Kurt managed to control his laughter, long enough to choke out a sentence.

"Uhh, yeah San, we need Blaine's stuff that he left here last night … Um are we interrupting something."

Santana looked a little flushed but just looked at Blaine.

"Come on Birdy, we will get your stuff while your man toy over there goes to get your car ready."

Kurt scoffed and then smiled at Blaine nodding for him to go ahead. Blaine smiled and walked briskly into the house following Santana up the stairs. Kurt smiled after them and then turned around to go check the car but stopped short. Across the street a man in all black clothing leaning against a light pole watching him. His heart quickened and his pulse began to race. He stumbled back as his heel hit the porch and he fell. He fell in slow motion. He felt his head hit the ground and nothing.

Blaine walked out the front door and the smile faded from his face. He dropped the bag from his shoulder and rushed to Kurt's side.

"Kurt, baby, are you okay."

Blaine started to panic, shaking Kurt.

"Kurt! Come on baby! Wake up!"

Santana was by his side in an instant.

"Kurt, come on Kurt. Wake up Doll Face. Come on back."

Kurt's eyes fluttered open and he looked around panicked. Seeing Blaine he sat up slowly and pulled him close.

"Don't let him get me, please baby, please."

Blaine held him close and rocked him slowly.

"Shhh honey, no one is going to get you, I won't let them. You are safe I have you."

Blaine looked across Kurt at Santana. She looked bewildered but went along with it.

"Kurt, honey, are you alright enough so that we can get over to Puck's and meet him at his apartment?"

Kurt nodded slowly and let Blaine help him up. He pulled Blaine in for a quick kiss and they separated going to their separate cars.

They both pulled out from in front of Santana's house and headed toward Puck's apartment.

They pulled up to Puck's apartment about 20 minutes later to see Puck leaning against the wall tapping out a text. He heard the cars come into the parking lot and looked up smiling at them. He walked over to the cars and leaned against Blaine's door.

"Well hello there wackos, welcome to Puckzilla's crash pad. How may I be of service?"

Blaine smiled lightly, for what was probably the first time in days and rolled his eyes.

"Hey idiot, how are you doing? Care to help us unload this fucking car so that we can get me settled?"

Puck smiled and slapped Blaine's shoulder lightly.

"Anything for Klaine."

He skipped away quickly to avoid Santana smacking upside the back of his head. He turned to see her glaring at him.

"You know that I hate that name for them right?"

"Yes Satan, which is why I said it. Now let's get this fucker unpacked shall we."

They all nodded and got to work.


End file.
